Bumping Into Love
by nataliadavidson242
Summary: "Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry!" "Nah, it's okay. It was my fault. I just can't help but bump into lovely ladies." Piper's the new kid at school and just can't help but fall for Jason, the hot, popular boy, who happens to be dating Reyna, the most popular girl at school. Can Piper change that? Can Annabeth get over her problems with Percy? And what's going on with Leo? xxJasperxX
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Hey guys! So** **this is my first story EVER and** **I'm really excited to see how it's turns out. ****I'd appreciate some reviews cause I'm new to this but hope** **you enjoy :))**

PIPER POV:

I walked into the hallways of Jupiter Prep. I had just transferred here from Half-Blood High because my dad, Tristan McLean (yes, _the_ Tristan McLean. Now stop squealing) had just signed a new contract and was filming a movie in the neighborhood. I looked around. Man this school was _HUGE_! It had neatly mowed lawns and flowers decorating the outside. The school building itself was about three times bigger than my old school in New York, half way across the country. The hallways were pretty crowded and I looked around, having no idea which way to go.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and we both fell.

"Oww," said a really cute guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, rubbing the back of his head. I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. It was like they were piercing into me. I blushed and turned away.

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry!" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Nah, it's okay. It was my fault. I just can't help but bump into lovely ladies," he said flashing me with a flirtatious grin. I blushed again.

He stood up and helped me pick up my papers that had gone flying in the crash and I took a closer look at him. He had sandy blonde hair that was in a cute mess, like he has been running his hand through it. He had a scar right above his lip and when he smiled it turned into a crescent, making him look super cute.

_Focus Piper!_ I scolded myself mentally. _You're not here to crush on random boys that you just met. Even if they're really, really cute. Ugh here we go again._

We both hurried in different directions. Well he hurried away and I watched. Like an idiot. But, hey I couldn't help it. Man, I was a goner.

He was pretty built and seemed to be popular because he greeted and high-fived a ton of people as we walked through the halls. A lot of the girls swooned at his bad-boy smirk and he winked at a couple of them when he walked by.

I blushed thinking about him. _Whoa. Wait a second. Since when do I blush? I scolded myself. He's gonna think you're some stupid lovestruck girl. Which I am TOTALLY not. Definitely not. Positively not. That wold be COMPLETELY absurd. Right? And I don't care what he thinks of me!_

I spent at least fifteen minutes wandering around, looking for the office.

I finally turned around a corner and came to a door marked PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE in big white letters.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I went in to see an old man about sixty years old sitting at a desk talking to a pretty girl with long silky hair held back in a braid. She had pale skin and striking green eyes. She and the principal seemed to be arguing over something.

"Ahem," I said interrupting whatever they were arguing about.

"Ah Piper," the principal, Mr. Chiron it read on a plaque on his desk, said standing up,"Welcome to Jupiter Prep." He handed me a schedule.

"Reyna here will show you around for the day."

I smiled at the pretty girl, who just glared back at me. What a fun day _this_ would be.

Reyna walked me to my first class, World History with Mrs. Shwab. She had identical schedule to mine. Along the way she showed me the gym, the pool, and some other things we passed on our way to class. I wasn't really paying attention. She seemed like she was popular too as the crowd parted for her to walk through and guys checked her out.

When we walked in Reyna greeted a girl with dark hair curled into ringlets and perfect makeup. She sat down next to the girl and startled talking to her excitedly while I stood there, awkward and confused.

"Hey," some guy with curly black hair said,"Why don't you come sit over here?"

I went over to him and sat down.

"Hi, my name's Leo," he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Piper."

"So..." he began,"Reyna's your guide today? That must suck. She is everywhere around here. The most popular girl, student body pres., hottest girl in town, super smart, plays field hockey and is _really_ good at it... that type. She used to hang out with me and my friends," he explained, talkatively, gesturing to some of the people sitting at our table,"but now, she's one of _them_. Reyna, Drew, Octavian, Rachel, Percy. Ya, their group."

A stunning blonde girl with the most intimidating eyes I had ever seen sat down on my other side and explained,"Reyna's the dark, pretty one. Drew is the girl she's talking to with WAY too much makeup on. Octavian is this obnoxious guy who's in their group who you'll see at lunch. And Rachel's the one in the slutty skirt." I felt her gaze darken when she talked about Rachel, and darken even further as she looked at the last person at their table. A guy with raven black hair who was currently making out with Rachel. "That's Percy. He and Annabeth here had some major drama..." Leo trailed off as Annabeth glared at him. After Annabeth had turned away to talk to the girl on her other side, Leo whispered to me,"I'll fill you in on that later, but basically, all the people at that table are either mean, bully other kids, or are just obnoxious and/or slutty. Which is why we hate them. We as in all of my friends, which I will introduce you to later.

I nodded. This was a lot to take in...

Leo was pretty nice, inviting me to join his group of friends when I just met him. Right then, a pale kid with black hair came in. He was wearing all black except for dark purple sneakers. He high-fived Leo before sitting on the other side of him. A girl with black spiky hair followed him. She was wearing pretty much the same colors as the other kid and looked like your normal punk rock emo girl, or whatever you wanna call them. She sat next to the other kid.

"Hey Nico. Hey Thalia," Leo greeted them.

"Hey," the boy, who I assumed was Nico said," Who's the new girl?"

"I'm Piper," I said in response.

"Hi, I'm Nico."

I realized I hadn't talked much and was about to strike up some conversation with Annabeth when the teacher walked in.

We started class and I was partnered up with Thalia and Annabeth for a project we had to do.

I instantly liked Thalia, she was funny, cool, and pretty fun to hang out with.

As the bell rang, Leo said to me,"Hey, wait! I forgot to ask you. Can I see your schedule?" he looked at it and compared it to his own.

"Hey we have all our classes together! And we three classes with Thalia! Oh, and we have the same schedule as Annabeth," he said cheerfully. "I'll show you where our next class is."

After third period was lunch. Leo and Thalia showed me to an interesting table,"We can skip Annabeth I guess," I nodded at her and she smiled," Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, Connor, Hazel," Hmm. Did I detect a blush on Leo's face when he said Hazel's name? "Frank, and Bobby. Oh, and Nico's coming now," Leo said, pointing to the people I didn't know. We sat down and were starting to eat our lunch when a familiar blonde boy with blue eyes came to our table and said,"Hey guys. What's up?"

Leo high-fived him and said to me,"Oh, and this is Jason."

? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ?

Jason! Our eyes met and we both looked surprised. But, before either of us could say anything, Leo went on,"Jason, my man, you never sit with us anymore! We're _so_ happy you could _make_ it today." There was a barely detectable amount of bitterness in in last sentence, but Annabeth realized he was being mean and gave him a stern look.

Jason sighed,"Look, I know, it's just that Reyna's been-"

He was interrupted by a familiar someone kissing him on the mouth. Reyna. Jealousy sparked through me and I looked away. I turned back to watch as Reyna dragged him to their table. My eyes met Jason's as he looked over his shoulder and I was once again roped into his blue-eyed gaze.

Leo, Annabeth, and Hazel, who were closest to me, turned back to their conversations, but the mood was dark.

I got along with Hazel and Annabeth the best (other than Leo, of course) but I liked all of them.

Annabeth had princess-like blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. She was quiet, bookish, brainiac type, but was a good friend in helping my fit in, and I was grateful for that.

Hazel was really pretty, with honey colored hair, dark skin, and warm chocolate eyes. She laughed a lot and she and Frank seemed to be a couple.

We talked about Jupiter Prep and compared schedules. Hazel had most of her afternoon classes with me, but no morning classes. I decided that this school wasn't all that bad. After lunch, the rest of the day passed by quickly.

? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ?

Jason POV

I was thinking about Reyna, my girlfriend, when I bumped into someone.

"Oww," I said. I was about to say,'Watch where you're going!' really rudely when I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and tan skin. She smiled and I noticed her full, pink lips...

I mentally slapped myself. You have a girlfriend Jason, get a hold of yourself!

But when I looked into her eyes I was mesmerized. I couldn't decide what color they were. When I thought they were one color, they would change and become another color. I couldn't look away.

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry!" she squeaked.

"Nah, it's okay. It was my fault. I just can't help but bump into lovely ladies," I said flashing her with a flirtatious grin. She blushed and I desperately hoped Reyna wouldn't find out about me flirting with this girl. But I knew she would. Reyna hears everything that happened in this school, in "her territory" as she likes to call it.

I stood up and helped her.

I definitely did NOT check her out. Or think about how soft her hair looked,or how her tan legs looked like they could go for miles. And I did not realize she had a nice body, a cute button nose with some barely noticeable freckles... REYNA! THINK ABOUT REYNA! Focus Jason! I hurried away after helping her pick her papers up. I high-fived a couple people, my I'm-a-badass-jock-who-is-smoking-hot-and-knows-it-so-don't-mess-with-me face on for both the ladies and my fellow footballers.

I spotted Reyna by her locker and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head.

She turned around and smiled at me, her gorgeous green eyes huge looking up into mine. She kissed me and soon we were in the pure bliss of making out with me pressing her against her locker, when her IPhone alarm went off. We separated, both panting a little bit from our "activities," as she took out her phone and groaned."Shiiit, I have to argue with the C horse about the dance next month. I hate my life!"

I laughed as she kissed me on the cheek and walked away to the office.

I went to my locker to get my books.

The morning went past and I couldn't get Piper out of my head. Luckily my best friend Percy is in all of my classes except one, but I don't get to see Reyna all day. My other best friend Leo didn't have any classes with me. Wow, I haven't talked to him in a while.

? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ?

Piper POV

After school, me and Annabeth went over to Thalia's to do some homework and maybe start our project, even though it wasn't due for a while.

"Yeah, so basically me and Percy dated, back when he was in our group, and I though we were really in love with eachother, but one day I saw him kissing Rachel in school and... Well we haven't talked since then. He was always really popular and he was a football player, but afterwards he stopped hanging out with us, except Jason, who's his best friend, and started hanging out with Rachel's popular group. This was a little while after Reyna 'turned to the dark side' also," Annabeth said, making air quotations.

"Yeah, and then my little bro," Thalia chipped in,"Started dating Reyna and is in the process of being converted."

"Wait Jason's your brother?" I asked. Thalia nodded,"I am almost ashamed to say that one of the dark ones is related-well, two actually, Percy's my cuz- to me."

I chuckled,"Enough with the dark side stuff guys!"

Just then, a voice behind me said,"What dark side stuff?"

We whipped around to see Jason standing behind us, his Starbucks coffee in one hand as he put his keys on the countertop. Thalia, Annabeth, and I glanced at eachother before simultaneously bursting into fits of giggles.

"Nothing," Thalia managed to wheeze as our giggles died down. Jason looked at us weirdly from his spot, standing up in between me and Thalia's beanbags in the living room.

He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand to me. "I don't think we've formally met yet," he said a twinkle in his eye as I shook his hand,"I'm Jason."

**EXCITED? I AM :D**

**I'll update ASAP. **

**REVIEWW!**

**k bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper Sparks

**Hey guys! Im really, really sorry i havent updated in so long, and i promise this chapter is gonna be about piper and Jason.**

_Previously: "Hi, I'm Jason."_

Piper POV:

"I'm Piper," I said as confidently as I could with those electrifying blue eyes connected with mine. He smiled and then broke our gaze,"Well, I guess I'll just leave you girls to talk," He smiled, but it was more of smirk-smile combo thing. Only when he said that did I realize that we werent alone and I blushed again.

Man! What _is _it with this guy? I'm the one who never primps or blushes when a cute boy walks by.

"Oh, and Jason?" I say, suprising myself as he turns to leave the room,"I really am sorry about bumping into you today." I even flash him my special smile, which has him faltering for a moment before he slips back into his bad boy role. I smirk at that, but my smugness is put down a level when he walks over to me, leans in close, and says,"Dont sweat it, babe," then proceeds to walk out of the room smirking.

Excuse me? Did I hear him right? BABE?

Jason POV:

Did those words actually come out of my mouth? It was pretty hard to think when those color changing eyes are aimed right at you and that 100 watt smile is directed at you. Man, that would have a weaker guy kissing her and proposing to her at the same time. The thought of kissing made me think of those soft pink lips and how they would feel against mine...

REYNA, REYNAREYNAREYNA, I slapped myself. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. HELLOOOOOO? I flopped on my bed, threw a pillow over my head and groaned.

Piper POV:

I turned, blushing like I did when Justin Bieber told me I looked beautiful tonight (which did happen when my dads girlfriend invited me along with my dad to the Grammys), to face Thalia and Annabeth who were looking at me with a certain smugness that made me wanna run for my life.

"Hey," I said, weakly,"Uhh anyone hungry ? Cause i am just starving!"

I turned, trying to seek refuge in the kitchen, but, unfortunately Thalia was a little too fast for me.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast." She looked at Annabeth who had a similar malicious smirk on her face. "Lets have a little girl talk first."

**:) Sorry to you people out there wanting a really long chapter, but I decided to do two short ones and do at least 4 more chapters before school starts. **

**Have any ideas or things you want me to put in the story? PM me or review below! ALSO REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK! This is my first fanfic!**

**have any of you read The Host by Stephanie Meyer? Its soooo good! i just finished it and watched the movie. I also just read Beautiful Creatures. **


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens in the Kitchen

**Hey guys so I kinda reorganized the sequence of the chapters cause I realized it didnt make much sense so the Percabeth chapters are after this. **

Piper POV

"Soooo…" said Thalia, shooting a grin at Annabeth,"You've seen my little bro around before?"

"Uh-huh. I, uh, bumped into him in the halls," I turned around, rubbing the back of my head. "So what about that snack?"

"PIPER! I LITERALLY SAW SPARKS BETWEEN YOU TWO SO DO YOU WANNA TELL US THE TRUTH? Ooooooor we could go ask Jason who happens to be right upstairs," Annabeth was too devious for her own good. Or the good of her friends. Meaning me.

"Fine, fine! I might have a teenie weenie little, microscopic…"

"Just say it already!" They screeched at me.

"Fine I have a crush on Jason. A small one. Really, really small. And anyways, isn't he dating Reyna?"

They smirked at my confession, but softened their smiles. "That's okay. You're much better than Reyna and my brother NEVER loses his cool dude smile unless he wants to. You, ma girl, have done the impossible," Thalia said to me.

" And we can change his relationship status without too much trouble," Annabeth grinned at me evily.

Oh great. Here comes the scheming part.

Jason POV

I kinda wanted to see what they were talking about down there. I didn't have anything to do since I finished all my homework in study hall anyways. I decided to go down under the cover of wanting a snack.

I creeped down the stairs just in time to catch them talking about… some cute boy who had nice hair apparently. Hmph. Well my hair was probably better than his anyway.

"Hello ladies," I said, walking around the corner and into the living room, where they were sitting.

"Oh. Uhhhhh, Jase. Heyy, umm whatcha doing?" Why was my sister acting kinda nervous? And why was Piper bright red?

"I wanted a snack," I said pointing to the kitchen.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper did this three way glance thing that only girls can do before Thalia responded. "Oh, nice. Did you, uh, hear us say anything when you were coming down?"

"Um, no, just something about some guy's hair. Why?"

"No reason," she said giving me a smile as Piper and Annabeth exchanged relieved glances. Piper was still blushing.

"You girls want anything?" They looked at eachother and seemed to somehow appoint Piper as the speaker this time.

She smiled at me, "I think we're all pretty hungry. What do you have?"

Piper POV:

I was just walking into the kitchen behind Jason when I realized that Annabeth and Thalia weren't following us.

Thalia gave me an innocent smile, "Hey, so, I just have to show Annie something upstairs so we'll be down in a sec."

REALLY?! I shot both of them glares and turned around to face Jason.

"That's fine," I said smiling at him, "We'll save you something." Thalia and Annabeth went up the stairs, giggling. Ooooooh am soo gonna get them back for this.

I went into the kitchen. "So, do you have a banana or something?"

Jason basically gaped at me. "Your idea of a snack is a _banana?_" He grinned at me "Well showing you what a _real _snack is will be fun then."

I looked at him weirdly.

"Okay first we need some vanilla ice cream, some graham crackers, peanut butter, and Hershey's kisses," he told me, rummaging through cabinets and drawers while I sat on the kitchen counter having no idea what he was doing.

He got a bowls, two spoons, and scooped two scoops of ice cream the glass bowl. He then spreads peanut butter onto the ice cream scoops. He looks up at my mystified face and smirks before getting the graham crackers. He puts them on top of the sticky peanut butter, puts some chocolate sauce over _that_ and then puts the hershey kisses into the chocolate goo. He sticks two spoons in it and presents it to me proudly.

"Voila!"

I stare at him. "Nuh, uh. Nooooo way. That looks way too sweet."

"You know you're insulting me by not eating it right?" He pouts and I laugh to cover up my blush. He is adorable when he pouts. I try to push the bowl away from me, but he starts pouting again. "Pleeeaaase? With a Hershey kiss on top?"

I make a face, but sigh in defeat. I can't win with his puppy face on and he knows it. I close my eyes as he scoops up some of it and spoons it into my mouth. Its actually really good, but I'm not letting him win. I swallow and then pretend to gag and vomit. He laughs at me.

"Oh we both know you loved it," Jason says, sitting down next to me and bumping me with his shoulder. "You had this look of pure bliss on you face." We finish the snack, him taking a much bigger portion than me.

I smile up at him, "Thanks for showing me what a real snack is."

"No problem." I can feel his breath on my face. How did he suddenly get so close? I want to reach out so bad and touch is hair. We're both on the verge of closing our eyes and leaning in... When we snap out of it.

JESUS PIPER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? HEHASAGIRLFRIENDHEHASAGIRLFRIENDHEHASAGIRLFRIEND

I clear my throat as I look at the floor and he inches away from me.

"So, uh, what do you think is taking Thals and Annie so long?" This is a very uncomfortable situation and I really want my friends to come back and lighten up the mood.

"Umm who knows with those two," He attempts at a joke and smile, but he is still rubbing the back of his head and looking uncomfortable. God, Pipes! Now look what you've done. He probably thinks you're super weird or something...

"HEY GUYS!" Thalia says a little too loud and too enthusiastic. I look at her with relief and barely notice as Jason makes an excuse and heads up to his room.

I glare at Thalia and Annabeth.

"So," Thalia begins, exchanging a glance with Annabeth, "We're sorry we left you alone with him. BUT we're not. I mean did you see the chemistry between you two?"

Wait how does she know?

"Thalia has a home monitor and from upstairs you an see anything that happens in the house," Annabeth explains, almot reading my mind.

Is it bad that I'm thinking about how from upstairs i can watch Jason from his bedroom. Thats not too stalkerish right? Who am I kidding? THAT IS CREEPAY.

"So anyways, what about you and Percy, Annabeth? Percabeth?" I say changing the subject. It works since Thalia immediately jumps in. Sigh. maybe this will get my mind of a certain blonde with nice hair and eyes that stare into my soul.

Jason POV

REYNAREYNAREYNAREYNAREYNAREYNA. WHAT DID I DO? PIPER PROBABLY THINKS M SOME KIND OF JERK WHO CHEATS ON HIS GIRLFRIEND; WHICH I ALMOST DID!

I groan. I cant get Piper out of my head. I call Reyna to distract myself.

Thalia POV:

It hit me right there. Video cameras. And we were just talking about Percabeth.

*EVIL LAUGH*

whoo i have to call Nico

:D


	4. Chapter 4: What Are They Up To?

**This chap and the next one are only going to be about Percabeth and we're going to be taking a little "break" from the main story about Piper and Jason. But don't worry, this will be entertaining OOooooO0**

**Special thanks all my reviewers and keep being awesome :)**

**I wrote this kinda in a hurry so please igmore any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Percy POV:

I miss Annabeth. A lot. And I know she probably hates me for what I did (heck _I_ hate myself for what I did!), but I wish we were still friends. Well, more than friends really.

But I can't just dump Rachel and walk away! She's my friend too. Ugh, my life sucks.

Wow, I just realized I haven't talked to my cousins and best friends Nico and Thalia. Nico is from my moms side and Thalia from my dads, so theyre actually not related. Which is why theyre dating. Theyre a pretty weird couple, I mean sometimes they act all love dovey (gross!) and then the next they they act like theyre just aquaintances. I should call them up. But first, I feel like I have to talk things out with Rachel. **(A/N: Percy's thoughts are so random :P)**

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

"WHAT?What are you SAYING? Are you breaking up with me or telling me you think our relationship has been a lie and that you love someone else?"

"No, NO, Rachel-"

"Don't. We're OVER," Rachel cried, wiping away what I'm sure was a fake tear. I knew she had cheated on me during our relationship with Luke more than once, but she was still my friend and I felt bad for hurting her.

Sigh, time to call Thals and Nico.

Nico POV

Me and Thalia evilly grinned at eachother.

"Your plan will be PERFECT!"

"I know, that's why I'M the evil genius here. Now, you call Annabeth and I'll talk to Percy," I squealed. Wait, what? SQUEALED? Thalia is rubbing off on me.

"Did you just SQUEAL?" Thalia giggled, echoing my thoughts.

I sighed,"Can we just get on with it?"

Thalia smirked.

Annabeth POV

"THALIAAA!" I screamed as she dragged me along to the Starbucks near her house,"WHERE ARE WE GGOOIINNGG?"

"Calm down, Annie, no need to break my eardrums." I scowled at being called Annie, but didn't respond.

"Now, we're just going to be Nico and one of his friends at the 'bucks. Kay?" Thalia explained, calmly, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Kay, Jesus I'm not a baby," I muttered as we walked in. Thalia had said 5:30. It was 5:15 right now. Great. Fifteen minutes.

I sat down at a table; Thalia had gone to the bathroom.

Thalia POV

"Knockout serum? Injection needles?"

"Yes, babe."

"You made sure you brought the handcuffs?"

"Yup."

"And the keys?"

"Of course."

"And the duplicate?"

"No, I'm just NOT gonna bring the duplicate keys. What do you think?"

"Sarcasm is my thing, honey, and it only works for me. You paid the waitress extra to flirt with him, right?"

"Right. And why did it have to come from MY wallet?"

"Because I was in the mood to spend your money."

I heard Nico grunt through the phone and smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Thals."

As I hung up, I grinned evilly to myself. Time for some PERCABETH!

Percy POV

Nico had dragged me to Starbucks and I had just overheard a little bit of one of his super WEIRD conversations with Thalia on the phone. Injection needles?Duplicate keys? _Knockout serum?_ I mean wtf? Eh, who knows with those two.

Nico said that Thalia was bringing a friend. Wonder who that could be.

"Come on, Perce, get in the car! Lets go!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Nico called me and sat in the car, closing the door behind me.

ΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦΘΦ

I walked in and Nico led me to a table with...

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

Before I felt someone stick something in my arm and the world went black.

**OOOOOH suspenseful ending teehee. **

**You're just gonna have to wait to find out!**

**I know this was short, weird, and didn't make sense, but I promise the next chapter will ****make everything clear.**

**REVIEWW!**

**shmanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: PERCABETH United

**So for the people who have already read this chapter and the last i want to say that I added some stuff to this chapter that wasnt there before. **

**Thanks! R&R**

Annabeth POV

I woke up and it was dark. I waved my hand in front of my face and was relieved to make out its barely seeable figure. I tried moving my other hand but it seemed to be weighed down. When I touched my wrist I felt someones warm hand touching mine. Someone moaned and I screamed.

Percy POV

I woke up to darkness and screaming. Was that a girl? Then it hit me. Thalia and Nico. Their weird conversation. Injection needles at Starbucks. Oh gosh- _ANNABETH_.

"Shhhhh, Annie its just me."

"Percy?"

God. I could see the glow of her blond hair.

"Hold on, our hands seemed to be bound together. I'm going to see if I can break these cuffs. They feel like plastic," I said, straining against the handcuffs.

"Well Seaweed Brain I don't think thats gonna work."

Seaweed Brain? I grinned in the dark. That was what she used to call me, you know, _before._

"Hey I'm _trying_ here. Which is more than youre doing, might I add," I smirked. Unfortunately her other hand was free and it connected with my face a second later.

"OWWW," I yelped and it was Annabeth's turn to smirk. As her smirk turned into a more serious expression she said,"So why on earth did Thals and Nico stick us in here?"

I shrugged,"Well I did hear Nico say something about 'finally getting our problems solved' which makes no sense to me considering we haven't really seen eachother in quite a while."

An uncomfortable silence ensued, and I could sense Annabeths blush, which could not have been as deep as mine.

I cleared my throat,"We dont have any problems. Do we?"

Oh great job, Perce, now its about 10000 timed more awkward.

"I really like you," I blurted. AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT IT COULDNT GET MORE AWKWARD. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM ANYWAY? Ok, Perce, deeeep breaths, deeeeps breaths.

"I mean, I know i was kind of mean to you and then that whole Rachel thing came up, but I really do miss you a lot. And your comments, and your smart little brainy girl facts and always cracking jokes about how dumb I am and your hair is so, so soft and I love the way your eyebrows scrunch up when youre concentrating and... I miss the one person who knows me better than I know myself," I said the last part quietly. OK NEXT TIME IM BRINGING DUCT TAPE FOR MY LOOSE LIPS. OH WOW GREAT GOING NOW SHES GONNA THINK YOURE A TOTAL I. D. I. O. T!

I could feel the shock radiating off her.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to let that all out. I... Uh maybe i should just shut up," I said, rubbing the back of my neck and turning away from her. I was redder than a tomato.

I was just turning a little to take a little peek at her, when i felt her take my face in her hands.

She whispered softly to me,"But dont you see Seaweed Brain? I miss you too." And then we were kissing.

§§§§§§§§§§§§Nico POV:

Whooops. Now Thals was mad at me.

"REALLY NICO? You werent supposed to sedate them until later! HELLO?_ the waitress?_" Thalia frowned at me.

"Hey it was MY money anyways!"

"yeah but it wouldve gotten Annie all jealous and it would be soooo much fun to watch. Hehehheehehe."

I rolled my eyes at her and when I glanced at the monitor recording everything going on in that closet, I almost squealed again. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEE?

Anyway, when I pointed to the screen, Thalia forgot all about being mad at me.

Now _she _squealed. I even made sure it wasnt me.

PERCABETH IS BACK!

Annabeth POV:

I broke the kiss and turned to face him. I raised my eyebrows, "I hope you know you're still not off the hook."

"Look Annie, I've told you this and tried to explain it to you but you didnt listen to me. RACHEL KISSED ME. I did not voluntarily kiss her ok? And I started dating her because she was still my friend before she- you know- turned into another Drew."

Hmmm I had basically forgiven him but... I wouldnt mind seeing him suffer.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to prove it to me."

"I will. As soon as we get out of this closet."

I smirked at him then got up. "OKAY THALIA WE ARE OFFICIALLY BACK TOGETHER SO YOU CAN LET US OUT NOW. And Nico- STOP SQUEALING. Its not attractive at all even if Thals finds it kinda cute."

I sat back down, cross-legged. And waited. A minute passed with Percy and me slowly inching closer and soon I was snuggled up in his arms. Of course right when I was getting all comfy and cozy, _then _Nico and Thalia finally open this damn door. They were lucky me and Percy were too ecstatic to punch in their faces.

**Yayyyy Percabeth**

**:D**


End file.
